The One In Which KK Plays Truth Or Dare And Ends Up As Kanaya's Doll
by withoutWIFI
Summary: Gender bent Karkat and Kanaya Rose and Kanaya broke up Dave dared Karkat to do it Smut in Chapter two Is a two shot. First time posting smut, constructive criticism is asked for.
1. Chapter 1

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The One In Which Karkat Plays Truth Or Dare And Ends Up As Kanaya's Dress Up Doll./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After a whole sweep on a meteor huddling through paradox space, one can find themselves quite mind numbingly bored or so bored they are willing to put themselves into compromising situations. Which is exactly what is happening right here...br /Karkat Vantas had just spent the last few hours watching Rom-Coms and decided without a second thought to play a human game of truth or dare with the humans and Terezi. In hind sight, she wasn't sure if she should thank Strider or hit him...br /"WHAT THE FUCK JUST CAME OUT OF YOU NOOK FUCKING MOUTH?"br /Dave just gave his one pixel up smirk and repeated, "You have to go say some shit to Kanaya... Naked!"br /Karkat could only regard the human with a glare and snark, "YEAH AND JUST WHAT KIND OF "shit" DO YOU WANT ME SAYING FUCKASS!" Once Dave replied, she felt /"Well, Karkles, I'm glad you asked! Tell him you want to be his shitty little dress up doll." The grin on his face was sickeningly /"WHAT!? YOU SICK FUCK! WHY THE HELL WOULD I SAY THAT!" She could feel her face flush with her bright mutant /"Well, if you'd rather take the consequence and sit her with your rumble spheres out for everyone to see, I'm not stopping you. I'd almost prefer that!"br /Terezi growled and smacked Dave's head, "What mine not good enough?"br /"More than, they are the shit! Just trying to help out the single pringle!"br /After a moment of careful deliberation, Karkat got up and started for the door, before the human asked, "Where yah think you're going?"br /"JUST DOING THE FUCKING DARE!" She growled, as she kicked off her shoes and threw them at Dave's stupid face. And with that she /This was what brought her to Kanaya's door naked and blushing, when be opened the /"Karkat What Brings You To My Door In Your Current State Of Undress" The jade blood asked his shock, eyes never straying from the poor tool's red flecked eyes. This had been the main reason, she choose to do this. Dave would have stared at her body and not be as respectful as /So it was with much stuttering that she squeaked out, "IF Y-YOU FUCKING WANT I-I COULD B-BE YOUR DRESS UP D-DOLL!" Her face was bright red, and much to her shock the troll looked excited about what she just /'OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! KANAYA WAS INTO WHATEVER THIS WAS!' Karkat thought, as he stepped aside to allow her to enter. Karkat not knowing what to do just went with it. She had meet the description of the dare, and she was reluctantly aware that she wanted to see where this was going to /The door closed behind her, and she distinctly heard the click of it being locked. Her blood pumper speed up, as he gazed at her exposure for a few moments. Then he pulled an outfit out of his /The heated look in his eyes was the only think that kept Karkat from thinking she had misread his intentions. Well that and the fact that he faced her towards a floor length mirror and began to dress her, by pulling a pair of shorts up her legs, she kept her hands over her eyes during that, as to try and lower her embarrassment /"Karkat Please Take Your Hands Away From Your Eyes I Want You To See Yourself In This Ensemble" He whispered into her ear, as he buttoned the shorts and ghosted his hands up her sides to remove her hands from her face, "We Still Need To Put The Shirt On"br /She held back a breathy gasp at his actions and allowed him to slip a large red dress shirt on her, his hands sending sensations shooting along her arms, as he did so. A whimper left her mouth, as Kanaya buttoned the /"Karkat Look You Are Absolutely Stunning In This" The male breathed out, as he placed his hands on her hips. The red blood did look and saw that she was rather attractive in it, but she was more focused on the smoldering look the taller troll was giving /"I Am Most Certainly Going To Enjoy Tearing This Outfit Off Of You" And at that sentence Karkat gave out a moan of /Yes she was going to thank Dave for her dare!/p 


	2. Chapter 2

The One In Which Karkat Plays Truth Or Dare And Ends Up As Kanaya's Dress Up Doll.

This is the first time I've posted smut, so please give me feed back.I'd like to be able to improve my writing.

Kanaya picked her up and set her down on the sleeper platform in the room, before he kissed her deeply. Totally claiming her mouth. Karkat chirped and moaned into the kiss, as he made true on what he said tore the dress shirt open, grinning into the kiss.  
"You Are Being Entirely Too Cute Karkat" The rainbow drinker laughed before pressing a kiss to the submissive troll's throat and lightly sucked at the flesh. Karkat whimpered out, "FUCK KANAYA"  
"Gladly We Just Have To Rid Ourselves Of The Rest Of Our Clothes" The way he ran his claws along her grub scars brought a strong of gasps and moans. "I Feel I Am Safe In Saying My Suspicions Concerning If You Will Ever Be Quite Can Been Answered"  
"KANAYA SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU NOOKFUCK! AND PLEASE!" Karkat wanted to cull herself for sounding so needy. But Kanaya gave a sultry smile and flicked the button of the shorts open and pulled them back down. "NOT FUCKING FAIR!"  
"What Is Unfair Darling" The jade blood asked, running a claw along Karkat's partially unsheifed bulge. That earned a particularly throaty moan from the knight of blood.  
"I'M PRETTY FUCKUNG MUCH NAKED AND YOU STILL HAVE ON ALL OF YOUR GOG DAMN CLOTHES ON!" She let out another loud moan, as Kanaya sucked on one of her grub scars.  
"Alright I'll Comply Karkat But Please Do Try To Keep It Down We Wouldn't Want Anyone Out In The Halls Hearing Us" And with that he grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and slowly pulled it over his head, Just to spit the writhing troll beneath him. "Spread Your Legs Please"  
"WHAT? WHY?" Karkat tried to ask, before Kanaya slid his hands between her thighs and abruptly jerked them open.  
From there Karkat couldn't form coherent thoughts or sentences.  
Not with how Kanaya was lapping at the entrance to her nook.  
"K-KANAYA!" She screamed in pure ecstasy, as he plunged his tongue into her, "FUCK, AH KANAYA!"  
The jade blood hummed into her, as he gripped her hips and adjusted to thrust his tongue deeper into her. Lapping up the red slurry that was leaking from the mutant.  
"PLEASE!"  
He detached himself from her nook and gave her a sultry gaze from his place between her thighs and breathed out, slightly out of breath from eating out her nook, "Please What Karkat I Am Afraid That You Are Going To Need To Be A Little More Specific"  
The knight just gave out a little whine at the lose of his tongue, but she still managed to groan out, "FUCK ME KANAYA! PLEASE!"  
"I Do Believe That Can Be Arranged" The jade blood mused, as he finally slid off his jeans and boxers in one go, "However I Am Going To Need You To Convince Me That You Need This"  
Karkat let out a gasp, "IS THAT YOUR WAY OF TELLING ME YOU WANT ME TO BEG!?"  
"I Can Confirm That You Are Correct So What Is With The Hold Up Might I Just Ask" When Karkat tried to pull him down into a kiss, the midblood pinned her hands above her head, saying, "No I Am In Charge My Beloved Leader So Beg Tell Me Exactly How You Want Me To Touch You And Do It Now"  
Karkat let out a gasp of pleasure at the feeling of being completely dominated like this and glutinously moaned out, "I NEED YOUR BULGE IN MY FUCKING NOOK! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SO HARD I BREAK!"  
"Okay I Will Then But Remember You Asked For This My Doll" Karkat let a soft moan slip past her lips at the pet name.  
She let out a scream of pleasure, when Kanaya thrust straight into her without any warning. He waited a few moments allowing her to adjust to him, before he began to push himself in and out of her, grunting at the feeling of her slick, tight nook.  
"FUCK... MMMM!" The jade blood cut off her incoherent moans, with his mouth and kissed her.  
"So Close Karkat" He groaned out, as he felt blood rush to his stomach, but Karkat beat him to the finish line, as she cried out, and her nook clamped down on his bulge, as she came hard. Kanaya was quick to follow, with a low groan, at the sensations.  
Once they both came down from their orgasms, they just laid there as a pile of tangled limbs.  
"You Are Mine Now My Doll You Understand"  
Karkat just purred out, "SURE FUCKING THING..."  
"I Do Have To Ask Why You Were So Bold Earlier"  
Karkat sighed and murmured out, "I WAS PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE AND FUCKING STRIDER DARED ME TO SHOW UP HER NAKED AND OFFER TO BE A DRESS UP DOLL... I THINK JUST NEED TO THANK HIM..."  
Kanaya shifted, allowing her to have her limbs back, "You Should Get Back To Them So They Don't Start To Worry But You Are Coming Back Here Tonight My Doll" Karkat let out a happy purr, as she sat up and began to pull on her new shorts. Then Kanaya pulled her back down into a brief kiss, before letting her go.  
When Karkat got back to the humans and Terezi, both Rose and Terezi were laughing at Strider, so Karkat sat back down where she had been before and cleared her throat and everyone looked at her realising she was back.  
"So how was it being the fashion man's dress up doll?" Strider laughed at the notice of her new outfit.  
"IT WAS FUCKING GREAT YOU NOOK WHIFF. I SHOULD REALLY THANK YOU." Was her reply, before she said, "SO DID YOU CHOOSE TRUTH AND TELL THEM ABOUT HOW A SMUPPET WAS YOUR FIRST FUCK?" From the increase of laughter from Rose and Terezi, apparently not.  
"Fuck you Vantas!" Dave growled.  
Karkat cracked a smirk and stated matter a factly, "KANAYA FUCKING BEAT YOU TO IT." Everyone laughed at the look on Dave's face, once the red blood had said it.  
All the while Karkat wondered how quickly, she could sneak away from the game, to go back to Kanaya's respite block again...


End file.
